He's Definitely Into You
by lestrangexoxo
Summary: Calleigh's got a crush - a dangerous one.
1. Crush

"And then I told him that I wasn't going to see him again if he thinks it's okay to treat me like that! I'm right about that, yeah? Calleigh?" Jenna had been talking for over an hour about the same guy. I'd basically tuned out.

"Yeah, sure, you definitely did the right thing," I told her, almost un-aware of what she'd even said. We were the last ones awake in the dormitary, it had to be past midnight.

"Oh God, sorry, Cal! I've been talking about him all night," She apologised.

"It's fine," I said back to her, even though actually, I'd rather go to sleep.

"Sooo, how about you then? I mean, surely you've got your eye on someone this term?" She asked me.

"Come on, we've been back a week," I laughed.

"In that case," She smiled back at me. "I'm setting you up with someone for the next Hogsemede trip,"

"No, Jenna, please," I begged her. I hated it when she did that. They were always the same kind of guys. They didn't want a relationship, just to have someone there to pick up whenever they got bored.

"Aw, it'll be fun! I know this really cute Ravenclaw guy, Sam, and -"

"No, no, no!" I laughed.

"Who is it then?" She asked again, leaning forwards on her bed incase I'd already said who and she'd missed it.

"It isn't." I told her firmly, folding my arms.

"Yeah, it is! There's definitely someone, I can tell," She grinned at me. "Just tell me!"

"No," I lay back down on my bed, turning away from her.

"I'll find out," She said through the dark. "I always do."

I sat up in the morning, only to jump back in shock. Jenna was sat right in front of me.

"Agh! What is wrong with you?" I laughed, pushing her off my bed.

"I have figured it out," She said proudly.

"Figured what out?"

"It! I know who you like!" I raised my eyebrows at her. "It's Draco."

"What?!" I spat out, half laughing, half in shock.

She chuckled to herself. "You said his name about four times in your sleep,"

I stopped laughing.

I couldn't concentrate in the morning lessons. I manged to transfigure a hat into a small tree, instead of the rabbit it was supposed to be. Jenna, of course, blamed this totally on my apparent 'crush'.

He must have heard his name mentioned because he turned around from the table in front of us. He smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I told you." Jenna said triumphantly.

"You told her what?" Draco turned around again and leaned his elbow on our desk.

"Nothing," I said quickly. He smirked at me.

"Yeah, okay," His eyes looked straight into me. I had to look away else I think I'd have melted.

"Just about this guy she likes," Jenna told him.

"Shut up now, Jenna," I warned her, still smiling but that only for show.

"Ah, come on, spill," Draco said, glancing around the room. "Who is it?"

"No one," I exlcaimed, maybe a bit too loudly.

"Uh, sure," He seemed a little taken aback by my outburst. "I don't really need to know, do I?" He laughed. He gently touched my hand before he turned back to his desk.

"Oooh, you are so smitten," Jenna smiled.

"Come on, please tell me!" He turned quickly back around.

"No!" I laughed, pushing him back around lightly.

"Fine, fine," He smirked at me again and finally stayed at his own desk.


	2. The Deal

Jenna bugged me all week about it, going out of her way to get me into a situation where I'd have to speak to him. The following Saturday was by the worst of her plans… But I did enjoy it.

We were sitting by the lake, it was Jenna, Draco, his mate Connor and me. It was alright to start with, we were just talking about random things.

Jenna glanced at her watch. "Hell, I gotta go," She said quickly, standing up.

"Oh, right, same." Connor got up on with her.

"Why, where've you got to be?" Draco asked, mostly to Connor.

"I… erm… I got a date." He seemed un-sure of this.

"Oh really? With who?" Draco wasn't believing a word of this.

"Uh… with…" He stammered. "Jenna!" He blurted out. Jenna laughed, but coughing to cover it up. Draco looked at me, I shrugged.

"Okaaay," He said. "I'll see you later." They both left quickly. I knew full well that Connor and Jenna did not have a date, at least not together anyway.

"So," I said once a strange awkward silence had crept in.

"Yeah," He replied in the same tone. "You know, you've got really nice eyes." He said.

"I… thank you?"

"Yes, it was a compliment, although I really didn't make the most of that situation did I?" He smirked at me.

"No, not really." I answered, smiling at him. He grinned back at me.

"So, come on, can you tell me who it is now?" He asked hopefully.

I pretended to think about it. "No."

"Why?" He moved a bit closer to me.

"Because I'm not going to," I said finally.

"But are you going to tell _him_?"

"Definitely not."

"Why?"

"Because."  
"Yeah, but why?"

"_Drop it._"

"Sorry…" He apologised. "Took that too far, didn't I?" I nodded. "Sorry," He said again.

"Hey, don't worry about it," I told him, smiling. "So, how about you then? D'you like anyone?"

He froze for a second. "…No,"

I laughed. "You lie," He grinned at me.

"Yeah, I need to work on that." He smirked.

"So… who is it?" I asked him. I really, really wanted him to just say my name, but I knew I was being ridiculous. This guy probably had his eyes set waaay higher than me.

"Ha, that'd be telling," He laughed.

"I know, that's why I'm asking," I smiled at him.

"Tell you what," He turned to face me properly. "I'll tell you who I like, when you tell me who you like,"

"No but-" He put his finger to my lips.

"Nah-ah, that's the deal," He smiled and moved his hand away. I breathed, something I think I'd momentarily forgotten how to do.

"I'm gonna head back to the common room, want me to walk you up?" He offered. I think my heart melted.

"Sure," I replied. "That'd be great."

He put his arm around my waist to help me up, not that I was incapable of getting back up, but it was really, really nice. We walked back to the Castle together, just the two of us.


	3. Invitation

It was Sunday morning. I got up fairly early to get some breakfast. Jenna was barely awake, because Connor had touched her arse the night before and it had apparently scarred her for life.

Draco was already at the Slytherin table. He'd got on his Quidditch kit, it must have been the day of the trials. He looked up and smiled at me when I came into the room. Jenna nudged me.

"He's smiling at you," She grinned at me.

"I know," I smiled back.

We sat down.

"Hey, is it the trials today?" I asked him, nodding towards his shirt.

"Yeah," He nodded. "It'll be fine, I mean, how long have I been on the team, right?" He laughed nervously.

"Yeah," I told him firmly. "It'll be fine, you're a really good Seeker!"

He smiled back at me. "Thanks," He muttered, looking down at his plate, which was not even half eaten.

"Eat something," I told him.

"Nah, I'm not hungry," He glanced up and around the room. Harry Potter had just sat down with the ginger boy he hangs out with. "He's back on the team," Draco nodded towards them. "Unfortunately. I hate playing against him."

"Why?" Jenna asked, her gossip radar was evidently still working.

"Every time I do, it just seems like more than half the school hate me. I mean, sure, Slytherin want me to win, but everyone else would rather see me get knocked out by a bludger," He said, a tone of sadness creeping into his voice.

"You know that's only because Harry Potter wants all the attention," I told him, trying to sound possitive. I didn't want to say anything stupid like that Potter was special or any other nice-sounding words. "And he makes a good name for the school right? That's why, and you know he only makes people hate you because he's jealous," That was a good one, even if I do say so myself.

"You think so?" He asked, a small smile slipping back onto his lips.

"Yeah, of course I do," I smiled back at him.

"Are you coming to watch?" He asked me, was there a hint of hopefulness in his voice?

"Uh… yeah, sure," I answered. Was that an invitation? Because if it wasn't, I sounded like a right idiot.

"Great," He grinned at me. "Okay, well, I'll see you later," He got up and left the table.


	4. Confrontations

The stadium wasn't busy at all, not many people turn up to watch the trials, which was not surprising after I'd sat there for an hour watching the younger half of the school making a fool of themselves.

"Is this ever going to end?" Jenna asked me, a bored expression on her face.

"Well, if it doesn't then I'd be worried Jen," I sighed. "Surely it can't go on much longer."

It didn't go on much longer, thankfully. But Draco was in the last set of people for the trials. It was because the Captain, Ashley Urquhart _(that might not be his first name, but that's definitely his last name.)_, had decided to do things in age order. Practically none of the seventh years were interested, so it was fifth and sixth years trying out last.

"Ooh, I didn't know they'd got a new Captain," Jenna sat forwards in her seat, trying to get a better look at the Captain.

"Uh, yeah," I nodded in reply. I could tell where this was going.

"He's quite fit, don't you think?"

"No, actually, I don't."

"Oh, look, there's Draco."

"I know."

She stopped talking, or at least a think she did. I stopped listening anyway. Draco came out onto the pitch, I noticed that his definite swagger in his walk was back. It had been missing for a while, which I found a welcome change, but evidently, it was making a comeback.

I have a very limited knowledge of Quidditch, and whenever I watch the matches, we're just watching what the fit ones are doing, rather than what the score is. It just looked to me, like they were just flying in circles, but there must have been some point in it.

The session finished, and Jenna forced me to wait outside the changing rooms for Draco. Then left me as soon as he came out. Thanks.

"Oh, hey, Calleigh," He smiled at me.

"Hey," We started walking. "You were brilliant, you know," I told him. He grinned back.

"Thanks," He was about to say something else, until his eyes drifted across the pathway and stopped suddenly. "Oh, would you look who it is." Hatred suddenly filled his voice. I followed his gaze. Harry Potter stood a few metres ahead, with the friend with the bushy hair. She's a real know-it-all in class.

"Well, well, Potter, checking out the competition are we?" Draco asked him, an un-natural confidence in his tone. I rolled my eyes. Granger smiled at me when she saw this, I glared back. No way was she going to try and 'understand' me or anything like that. She needs to know her place.

"Competition? Nah, just working out the most effective and embarrassing way to completely thrash you in the match, Malfoy." Potter retorted, the same hatred in his voice. Even though they weren't properly squaring up to eachother, I could tell it was coming.

"Psh, I hear you've got Weasley as your Keeper. I think you should reconsider who's going to be embarrassed." Draco shot back, his eyes throwing daggers at the both of them.

"Leave Ron out of this." Granger spoke up, fire in her voice. Draco exchanged a glance with me.

"Someone's got a crush," He smirked. Granger's fist clenched. "Don't you dare try that trick again, you were just showing the fact you're a mud-blood, don't go hilighting it again."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy," Potter said defensively. "Or would you like me to do it for you?" He aimed his wand at Draco, who instantly got his own out. "Don't try anything with me, I know exactly what you're up to, Malfoy, and don't think I'm going to keep it to myself." What on earth was he on about?

Fear suddenly flashed in Draco's eyes, as his hand shook slightly. "Get out of my way, Potter." Harry Potter didn't move. "I said move." Draco said, his voice wasn't loud, but definitely meaningful. Potter shuffled sideways, as Draco strode past him. I followed behind him, unaware whether he was still in the mood to talk to me.

"I told you, Hermione, he's a Death Eater, can't you tell?" Potter said heatedly to Granger. I spun around, whipped my wand out and pressed it to his throat.

"Don't go spreading rumours now, Potter, there's a lot of people who's views on you are still un-decided. So, if you don't want someone to help them decide, I suggest you keep your lies to yourself. Do you understand?" He nodded weakly. I left it a second before retracting my wand. I walked away without another word. Draco was stood at the steps to the Castle, smiling somewhat proudly at me.

"Wow," He said. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you," I smiled back. He slipped his arm around me and walked me back to the Common Room.


End file.
